


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°93 : « Anéanti »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [93]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Galen gets the biggest desillusion of his life, Gen, No Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Lorsque Galen Erso découvre la profondeur de la manipulation d'Orson Krennic, c'est l'âme en peine et le cœur anéanti qu'il décide de fuir pour protéger sa famille.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°93 : « Anéanti »

**Author's Note:**

> Dernier drabble inédit qui traînait dans les cartons, eh oui, malheureusement. En attendant de faire regrossir les stocks, ce seront désormais uniquement des republications que vous verrez passer dans ce recueil. Désolée, désolée. Je vais tâcher de vous préparer plein plein plein de contenu inédit, que je vous publierai en cascade après en avoir fini avec cette tâche ingrate de republier les anciens textes pour réarranger le bazar accumulé depuis quelques années.
> 
> En attendant, je vous propose de vous replonger brièvement dans l'univers entourant “Rogue One”, qui est le seul film valable de cette nouvelle génération :)

_Recherches sur une source d'énergie peu facilement épuisable._ Bien sûr. Comment Galen avait-il pu tomber dans le panneau, lorsqu'Orson lui avait demandé son concours sur un tel projet ?

Probablement sa naïveté. Le scientifique n'aurait pas pu croire que la République – désormais Empire – aurait pu chercher à développer une arme de destruction massive telle que celle que l'on surnommait déjà “l’Étoile de la Mort”.

Il avait pensé agir pour le plus grand bien, en permettant à certaines planètes peu développées d'acquérir une source d'énergie pérenne.

En fait, il avait œuvré tout ce temps au développement d'une machine de guerre, d'une machine de répression, contrairement à toutes ses valeurs pacifistes. Galen était écœuré, choqué... et ne savait plus quelle décision prendre – une chose était cependant sûre : il _devait_ protéger sa famille.

**Author's Note:**

> Je continuerai de défendre bec et ongles le roman “Catalyst” de James Luceno, préquelle du film, qui m'a inspiré ce drabble, contre toutes les personnes qui ne peuvent apparemment pas apprécier même un bon bouquin, si c'est estampillé Star Wars mais que ça n'est pas centré sur de la grosse baston.


End file.
